Pulseras Rojas
by Lucia Weasley
Summary: En todos los colegios, institutos, ciudades, pueblos, e, incluso trabajos, se crean diferentes grupos, compuestos por diferentes personas. Pero... ¿es sólo en los colegios, institutos, trabajos, ciudades...? ¿Por qué no podría ser en un hospital? La vida en los hospitales se dice que es dura, aburrida... Pero no tiene porqué ser siempre así ¿no? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

El mundo, está distribuido para que haya toda clase de personas, por lo que, por muy solo que te encuentres en algún momento de tu vida, nunca lo estarás. Lo más seguro, es que haya una persona que intentará entenderte, de una mejor o peor manera. Pero siempre, siempre, habrá una persona que te entienda a la perfección. Una persona, que aunque no te conozca, sepa exactamente lo que estás sintiendo, debido a que ha pasado por una situación similar a la tuya. Es una de las cosas buenas que tiene el mundo: por mucho que lo pienses, nunca estarás solo.

La gente, gracias a ese sentimiento de intentar sentirse protegida, comprendida, amada, respetada… Busca a una serie de personas que desarrollen esa acción: ¿Estar protegida? ¿Quién te puede proteger más que un padre o una madre?; ¿Sentirte comprendida? ¿Quién te comprende mejor que tus amigos o tu hermano?; ¿Sentirse amada? ¿Quién mejor que tu… persona especial?; ¿Sentirte respetada? ¿Quién mejor que tus abuelos?

Esos sentimientos, sólo pueden florecer en conjunto ¿a quién vamos a engañar? Es cierto que puedes protegerte a ti misma, que hay poca gente que te comprenda mejor que tú, puedes amarte a ti, y solo a ti, respetarte… Pero no es lo mismo que estos sentimientos se realicen por ti sola, que por terceras personas. He aquí la formación de los "grupos".

En los "grupos" nos podemos encontrar diferentes clases: está el grupo familiar y el grupo de los amigos.

La familia, es aquel grupo de personas, que siempre estarán ahí, por muy mal que vayan las cosas… Podemos encontrarnos a los abuelos… ¡Oh los abuelos! Son las personas que más nos consienten a nosotros, los nietos; podemos encontrarnos a nuestros compañeros de aventuras: los primos; a aquellos que siempre nos preguntan por el novio y el colegio: los tíos; a aquellos que siempre, aunque metas la pata hasta el fondo, te van a seguir cuidando: los padres; y dependiendo de la persona, puedes tener o no, la suerte de tener, no sólo un compañero de aventuras, que para eso ya están tus primos, sino que también un cómplice: un hermano.

Los amigos son aquellos que están contigo en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Son aquellos a los que, si por algún motivo, les tienes que llamar por teléfono a altas horas de la madrugada, no te ignoran y siguen durmiendo, sino que te contestan e intentan ayudar. Es aquel que se ríe contigo y es aquel que llora contigo. Un amigo es esa persona que sabe cuando te encuentras mal sin necesidad de preguntarte. Es aquel que se "auto invita" a tu casa, ni siquiera pregunta si puede ir, directamente aparece allí. Ese, es un amigo. Normalmente, en el propio grupo hay diferentes personas… Hay uno que le gusta mucho el deporte, otro que le apasiona la lectura, uno muy listo… Por eso, los grupos de amigos funcionan tan bien, porque unos se complementan con los otros. Tú te puedes encontrar grupos de amigos en el trabajo, en el instituto, en el colegio, en la universidad… Pero… ¿en un hospital? También los hay ¿no?

Hospital de San Mungo; viernes 19 de abril de 2013

Harry cierra la revista encima de la mesa plegable y resopla, la aparta con un poco de brusquedad y se estira en cama. Mira hacia el techo y vuelve a resoplar.

¿Qué te pasa ahora Harry? –dijo Sirius sin despegar su mirada del ordenador portátil.

Que me aburro, ¿qué mas va a pasar? Esto es un rollo… si por lo menos tuviera compañero de habitación… Pero no…

Harry, a Colin le dieron el alta ayer, deberías alegrarte… -dijo mientras levantaba la mirada del ordenador para clavársela en la de su ahijado.

Lo sé, y lo hago… pero es que aún así… ya me podían haber traído a alguien más… digo yo…

Sirius sonrió divertido mientras empezó a negar con la cabeza. Harry era así: impaciente, histérico y siempre tenía que hacer algo. Odiaba estarse quieto y por culpa de su enfermedad, esa habilidad de la movilidad le fue algo arrebatada. Sirius cerró el portátil y se levantó de una de las "cómoda" sillas que había en las habitaciones para los acompañantes de los internos.

¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Dumbledore? –preguntó mientras se estiraba.

No, ahora está en rehabilitación… iré más tarde a verle… -dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con una pelotita anti estrés.

Entonces, voy a ir a…

¡Buenos días chicos! –gritó la señora Pomfrey mientras entraba en la habitación-. ¿Cómo estás Harry? –dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente.

Aburrido. –dijo en un bufido mientras lanzaba la pelota al aire y la cogía en el vuelo.

Bueno, creo que eso se puede arreglar… acaba de llegar tu nuevo compañero de habitación… Pasa querido, pasa… -dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a un chico flacucho, de nariz respingona, grandes manos y ojos azules. –Este es Ron y ella –dijo mientras señalaba a una mujer regordeta, bajita y de pelo rojo.- Es su madre: Molly. Los trasladan desde el hospital de Gregorio Marañón.

¡Encantado! –gritó Harry emocionado. Sirius rió por la nariz al ver su entusiasmo.

Bueno, os dejo chicos… pasaré más tarde para ver como os encontráis. – y sin más que añadir se fue.

En la habitación se hizo un silencio. Ron, serio y pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma se dirigió a su cama y empezó a deshacer la maleta. Molly, a su vez, se quitó el abrigo y lo metió en el armario. Harry miraba a Ron con suspicacia, intentando adivinar cuanto tiempo llevaba enfermo. Por la extrema palidez, las grandes ojeras y su inexistente sonrisa, prácticamente se podría decir que le acaban de dar la noticia, pero el estar calvo, sin ningún pelo en la cabeza daba que intuir que hacía tiempo que lo sabía, de hecho, seguro que ya había pasado algún ciclo de quimio, por el contrario, no tendría sentido que le afeitaran la cabeza tan rápido.

Soy Harry, encantado de conoceros. –dijo con una sonrisa.

El placer es mutuo Harry –dijo Molly con una sonrisita.

Y… ¿Por qué te trasladaron de hospital? –le preguntó Harry.

Porque mañana me van a operar y el cirujano que lleva la operación está aquí… -dijo sin parar de desdoblar las camisetas.

Ah… y ¿de qué te operan? –Ron, en ese momento, dejó de quitar las camisetas y clavó su mirado azul en la verde de Harry-. Me van a cortar una pierna, tengo ahí el tumor y la única forma de extirparlo es cortándola-. Harry no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó mirando-. Adoro estos silencios… -dijo Ron con una mueca-. No sabes que decir ¿eh? No todos los días te llega una persona diciendo que te van a quitar una pierna ¿verdad? Las caras que ponéis son para…

Ronald, ya basta. –le regañó Molly.

No pasa nada Molly –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una sonrisa-. Mira… -dijo mientras se quitaba la sábana de encima de las piernas. Ron apartó la mirada automáticamente-. Lo gracioso es ver las caras cuando le enseñas a la gente que te falta una pierna… -dijo con burla. Sirius rió con ganas.

Yo… no sabía… -empezó.

¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Anda, no es para tanto… me mantengo en pie perfectamente mira… -y acto seguido Harry se levantó de la cama mientras se agarraba a la mesita de noche buscando equilibrio. Cinco segundo después, ya estaba erguido completamente, sin apoyarse-. Eso sí, te cansas más rápido, pero te acostumbras… -comentó mientras se volvía a sentar-. ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con quimio? –dijo arriesgándose.

Un mes y medio… -respondió mientras se sentaba en frente de él, en su cama-. ¿Tú? –dijo mirando su cabeza rapada.

Vaya un novato… ¿Eh Sirius? –dijo mientras le sonreía.

Completamente… -dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, no me presenté… Soy Sirius… el padrino de Harry. Encantado de conoceros y… ron… ya verás cómo no pasa nada- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ron le sonrió a modo de contestación.

Sirius, tú no eres importante… así que no hables… -dijo Harry a modo de broma mientras se giraba para mirar a Ron-. Llevo un año y medio.

¿Un… año y medio? –dijo Ron mientras abría la boca considerablemente.

Ajá… -dijo riendo por la cara de Ron-. Oye ¿qué te parece si te enseño esto? La planta está bastante bien…

Claro… ¿Mamá puedo…? –empezó a decir Ron.

Claro que sí Ron, ve con Harry mientras yo me quedo a desempacar la maleta…

Harry se puso de pie y Ron hizo amago de ir a ayudarlo pero Harry le rechazó rápidamente con la cabeza. Ron miró para Sirius a ver si ayudaba a su ahijado, pero él se había sumergido de nuevo en su ordenador. Harry empezó a saltar a la pata coja hasta llegar a la silla de ruedas que estaba al lado de la puerta. Se sentó en ella, colocó los pedales y comenzó a hacer girar las ruedan con sus manos para que comenzara a andar. Ron le quedó mirando unos segundos, pero empezó a seguirlo automáticamente.

¿Quieres que te empuje? –dijo mientras se situaba al lado de su silla.

Para nada, es más: odio que me ayuden. Ni se te ocurra volver a plantearlo -dijo serio.

El pequeño paseo por la plante transcurrió con normalidad y Harry le fue explicando a Ron quién vivía en cada habitación y que enfermedad tenía cada uno. La enfermedad más abundante era la que ellos compartían: cáncer.

Harry se dirigió a los ascensores y se metió en uno de ellos. Ron le siguió mientras fruncía el ceño.

Pero… ¿podemos ir a otras plantas diferentes a la nuestra? –dijo extrañado.

No, supuestamente no podemos… pero nunca te dicen nada… si te pillan fuera de tu planta te miran con cara de pena y te dicen "Bueno, de esta vez te la paso, pero que no vuelva a suceder" –dijo mientras ponía una voz aguda. Ron rió y ambos salieron del ascensor.

¿En qué planta estamos? –preguntó Ron.

No lo sé, la verdad… -dijo Harry mientras empujaba su silla-. Mira, allí hay unos asientos vamos a que te sientes e investigamos…

Los dos chicos se fueron a la pequeña sala con asientos y Ron, agradecido se sentó mientras suspiraba. Apenas habían andado, pero su pierna izquierda se cansaba con rapidez… su pierna izquierda… mañana ya no tendría pierna izquierda.

Creo que ya sé en que planta estamos… -dijo Harry en un susurro.

¿En cuál? –susurró él en el mismo tono.

Trastornos alimenticios –contestó una voz femenina que procedía de una chica (a la cual, le cubría el rostro un grueso libro titulado: Daniel Radcliffe y las reliquias de la muerte) sentada en frente de sus asientos.

¿Trastornos alimenticios? –preguntó Ron con una mueca.

Eso he dicho… -dijo mientras bajaba el libro. Una chica adolescente, delgada, extremadamente delgada, de pelo marrón, algo enmarañado, y grandes ojos café les mira con curiosidad-. ¿Vosotros no deberíais de estar en la quinta planta? –dijo mientras colocaba el marca páginas y cerraba el libro con suavidad, como su fuera un tesoro.

Tú los has dicho: deberíamos. –dijo Harry sonriendo-. Le estaba enseñando el hospital a este de aquí, que es nuevo. Por cierto, me llamo Har…

Harry Potter… lo sé-. Harry le miró con algo de miedo en los ojos, puesto que él no lo conocía de nada-. Conozco a Albus… me ha hablado un ciento de veces de ti: chico de ojos verdes, con cáncer, sin pierna izquierda, silla de ruedas y una cicatriz en la frente… Dudo que haya muchos como tú… -dijo sonriendo.

¿Conoces a Albus? –dijo Harry sonriendo. Fuera quien fuera esa chica, si a Albus le caía bien, a él también le caería.

¿Quién es Albus? –preguntó Ron.

Claro que lo conozco… -dijo la chica ignorando por completo al compañero de Harry-. Es un gran hombre… muy sabio… soy Hermione, Hermione Granger… y… ¿Tú eres? –dijo mientras miraba a Ron frunciendo el ceño.

Ron Weasley.

Encantada de conoceros chicos… -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Hermione… es la hora de la comida… -dijo una enfermera mientras se acercaba a ella. Hermione puso cara de pánico y empezó a respirar irregularmente.

Pero… es que… ¿ya? –dijo con miedo-

Sí. Tienes cinco minutos para despedirte. A las dos y media te quiero en el comedor.- Hermione asintió y tragó saliva duramente. Harry y Ron se le quedaron mirando hasta que Harry cortó el silencio.

Hermione… ¿te animas a una fiesta esta noche? –dijo Harry animado.

¿Una fiesta? –preguntaron Ron y Hermione a la vez. Uno con la sorpresa escrita en sus ojos, la otra con curiosidad.

Sí, tú fiesta.- dijo mirando a Ron-. La fiesta de despedida de tu pierna.

¿Despedida de tu…? Oh… -dijo Hermione mientras bajaba la mirada al comprender.

No sabía que iba a haber una fiesta… -dijo Ron mientras rodaba los ojos.

Pues claro que la habrá…

Hermione, al comedor ¡ya! –gritó la enfermera. Hermione se levantó del sillón rápidamente.

A las doce y media en la habitación 216 de la quinta planta… -susurró Harry-, ¡Hasta mañana Hermione! –dijo mientras agitaba su mano en el aire.

Hasta… mañana chicos… -dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Hasta mañana… -dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

La tarde pasó entre risas por parte de ambos chicos. A las seis y media Harry se tuvo que marchar para ir a rehabilitación por culpa de la pierna, debido a que le habían operado hace cinco meses. Una vez allí, se sentó en la camilla, ató la goma elástica al lado izquierdo y empezó a subirlo y a bajarlo lentamente.

¿Qué tal vas Harry? –dijo una voz gastada.

¡Albus! ¿No tenías rehabilitación por la mañana? –dijo Harry mientras se apoyaba en sus hombros para ver mejor al anciano de barba y pelo blanco.

No, al final me cambiaron para las seis de la tarde… haremos rehabilitación juntos –dijo mientras reía.

Sí, yo con mi pierna y tú con las cervicales… ¿cómo te van, por cierto?

Mejor, mucho mejor… -dijo mientras comenzaba a pasar los dedos por una pared llena de escalinatas pequeñita.

¿Sabes qué? Tengo nuevo compañero de habitación. –dijo Harry sonriendo.

¿Ah sí? –preguntó mientras se colocaba las viejas gafas- ¿Cáncer?

Sí… el mismo que el mío… mañana le operan de la pierna… -dijo con una pequeña mueca-. Y también conocí a Hermione… nunca me había hablado de ella…

Oh… la joven e inteligente Hermione Granger… es una gran chica… -dijo mientras fruncía el ceño-. ¿De verdad que nunca te he hablado de ella? –Harry niega con la cabeza y Albus frunce aún más el ceño-. Vaya mi cabeza… -dijo mientras negaba con una leve sonrisa-. Debes de estar muy contento, entonces… conociste a dos personas nuevas hoy.

Sí… bueno, debería… pero no sé…

¿qué pasa Harry?

Es que… al final va a pasar lo de siempre: a Ron le darán el alta, Hermione también se irá porque se recuperará de lo que quiera que tenga… y yo… seguiré aquí metido. Enfermo. –dijo con mala cara.

No tiene porque pasar eso Harry…

Sí, va a pasar y tú lo sabes. No sería la primera vez y mucho menos va a ser la última.

Pues para eso… es mejor que mantengas una relación firme. No te digo que te hagas sólo tu amigos… haz un grupo Harry.

¿Un grupo? –preguntó mientras paraba de hacer los ejercicios y se dedicaba a atender a Albus.

Un grupo, eso he dicho… cuando era más pequeño, en la escuela, teníamos un grupo, en el que estábamos siete persona… cada uno tenía una característica diferente: uno era el líder, otro era el segundo líder, que sería líder si no hubiese un líder, uno era el listo, otro el guapo, uno el imprescindible, el deportista y la chica-. Dijo mientras sonreía-. Éramos diferentes, pero juntos, nos complementábamos unos a los otros.

Un grupo… -dijo Harry en un susurro.

Eso, te garantiza el estar unidos, puesto que, aunque a alguno de vosotros os den el alta, os visitaréis mutuamente… porque un grupo de amigos, siempre, siempre, permanece unido.

**Bueno, aquí estoy yo con mis alocadas ideas… un nuevo fanfic después de meses y meses sin escribir… Espero que os guste y sea de vuestro agrado. Es una historia larga… de hecho, va a ser bastante larga y os aviso: la historia no es exactamente feliz; me explico: sí, habrá momentos felices y divertidos, pero tened en cuenta que es una historia basada en un hospital y las cosas no son de color de rosa. **


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez terminada la rehabilitación, Harry fue corriendo a su habitación. Allí se encontró a Ron, al cual le contó la idea de formar un grupo. Ron se emocionó y le pareció una idea excelente, lo que pasaba, era que en ese grupo, había siete integrantes, pero ellos apenas eran dos.

- ¿Y desde cuándo ese es un problema? Buscaremos a los demás integrantes que formarán parte del grupo.- dijo Harry sin darse por vencido-. Lo que pasa es que tú y yo ya tenemos que escoger una característica, de ese modo, mediante las características que nos queden, podemos ir a un lado u otro del hospital.

- Me parece una buena idea… -dijo Ron mientras se acomodaba en la cama, quedando de ese modo, con las piernas colgando.- ¿Me puedes repetir cuáles había?

- Claro:: uno era el líder, otro era el segundo líder, que sería líder si no hubiese un líder, uno era el listo, otro el guapo, uno el imprescindible, el deportista y la chica.

- La chica… podría ser Hermione… ¿no crees? Ya la conocemos y bueno, es una chica…

- ¿No me digas? -dijo Harry haciéndose el sorprendido-. ¡Yo pensé que era un unicornio!

- Boh, Harry, no digas tonterías…

- Las tonterías la dices tú aquí… como si no me diera cuenta de que Hermione es una chica… -dijo con obviedad.

- Un momento… ¿te gusta? -preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¡Que me va a gustar! Espera… ¿te gusta a ti? -dijo con los ojos como platos.

- ¿A mí? Qu-que bah… bueno, es decir, apenas la conozco, aunque es bastante guapa… -dijo mientras se iba poniendo cada vez más colorado.

- Ya, claro que si Ron… -dijo Harry con una media sonrisa-. Bueno, entonces, esta noche, le preguntamos qué opina de pertenecer al grupo ¿te parece?

- Sí, claro, perfecto.

- Bueno… yo creo que yo debería de ser el líder… al fin y al cabo fui el que tuvo la idea… además seguro que voy a ser el que más tiempo lleve en el hospital, así que conozco el terreno.

- Bueno… tú no fuiste el de la idea… la idea te la dio Dumbeldore… -dijo mientras le miraba con una mueca.

- ¿Y? -dijo como si ese argumento no le sirviera de nada.

- Pues que no es justo… ¡yo quiero ser el líder!

- Eh, no. -dijo muy seguro Harry-. Aquí el líder, soy yo. Tú si quieres eres el segundo líder que sería líder si no hubiese un líder, que en este caso, soy yo.- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

- Sigo diciendo que no es justo… ¿por qué no soy yo el primer líder y tú el segundo?

- Mira, hacemos una cosa, el primero que piense un nombre para el grupo, ya que tendremos que tener alguno, será el primer líder… ¿Hecho? -dijo mientras extendía la mano.

- Hecho.- dijo Ron mientras se la estrechaba. Apenas separaron las manos Harry sonrió con malicia.

- Yo ya tengo un nombre…

- ¡¿Qué?! -gritó Ron.- ¡eso no es justo!

- Querido amigo, la vida no es justa… si lo fuera, no estaríamos en este hospital… ¿Quieres saber el nombre segundo líder? -dijo mientras le echaba la lengua.

- Boh, como quieras… -dijo Ron con un fingido enfado.

- Pulseras rojas.- dijo Harry sin más.

- ¿Pulseras rojas? -preguntó Ron ceñudo.- ¿Por qué pulseras rojas?

- ¿Ves estas que tengo aquí? -preguntó Harry mientras le enseñaba su muñeca izquierda compuesta por siete pulsera rojas.- Cada vez que te operan, te ponen una pulsera roja que indica tu grupo sanguíneo… bueno, ahora las cambiaron y son blancas. Todo el mundo, al salir de la operación, se las saca. Yo me las quedaba siempre, la verdad, es que no sé por qué motivo… pero ahora veo que hice bien… -dijo mientras se quitaba una y se la tendía a Ron-. Bienvenido al grupo, pulsera.- Ron lo miró asombrado. ¿Siete operaciones ya? El apenas había tenido una… ahora, en menos de 24 horas tendría otra, la más importante, pero no era nada comparado con Harry, el cuál pasó por esa operación y muchas más. Ron la cogió y con una sonrisita se la puso.

Pasaron la cena hablando de los pretendientes que podría haber para el grupo y, decidieron, que una vez que Ron saliera de la operación, la cual, iba a salir perfecta, irían juntos a buscar a los pretendientes.

A las 00:00 Ron miró nervioso la puerta… ¿Hermione vendría de verdad? Harry mientras tanto empezó a jugar con su pelotita antiestrés de siempre. Lanzándola al aire y luego cogiéndola.

- Vaya fiesta que tenéis montada eh… -dijo una voz femenina. Harry y Ron miraron a la puerta y se encontraron a Hermione envuelta en una bata de andar por casa.

- Bueno, es una fiesta íntima… -dijo Harry riendo.

- Y tan íntima… -dijo Hermione sonriendo.- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, entra, estás en tu habitación… -dijo Ron.

- Hermione… queríamos proponerte algo… -dijo Harry sonriente mientras se disponía a explicarle el plan de crear un grupo.- asi que… ¿Quieres pertenecer a los pulseras? -dijo Harry mientras le tendía una pulsera.

- Claro, me encantaría… -dijo riendo.- la verdad es que nunca tuve ningún amigo aquí, en el hospital… -dijo mientras dejaba caer un suspiro nostálgico.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo? -preguntó Ron con voz dulce.

- No, bueno, depende de lo que denomines "mucho tiempo". Llevo ingresada siete meses… -dijo con una sonrisa apenada.

- Eh, parad, ya, los dos. Esto es una fiesta y no venimos a deprimirnos. Hermione cogió la pulsera y se la puso.- Bienvenida al grupo, pulsera. ¡Ahora que lo pienso… no me tomé mi colacao de la noche! -gritó Harry mientras Ron y Hermione le veían con cara rara.- Bueno, me voy a tomarlo… ems, vosotros… no sé hablad o algo, yo vengo en nada… -dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo rápido a Ron.- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! -dijo mientras se disponía a sentarse en la silla.- Ron, una buena manera de despedir a tu pierna en bailando… ¿no crees? -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y ponía en marcha su silla de ruedas, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron en silencio hasta que la chica delgaducha y de pelo marrón se levantó u cogió su teléfono móvil. Ron ya pensó que se pondría a hablar con sus amigos, pero le sorprendió que pusiera una canción.

- Es… de Ed Sheeran… ¿lo conoces? -dijo algo tímida.

- ¿A Ed Sheeran? Claro… mi hermana está como loco por él. No para de escucharlo… -dijo mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca.

- Bueno, pues… ¿quieres un último baile con… dos piernas? -dijo algo titubeante.

- ¿De verdad quieres bailar conmigo? -preguntó algo sorprendido.- No tienes por qué hacerlo…

- Oye, es un placer para mi poder ser la que tenga el último baile contigo con dos piernas… -dijo mientras le cogía de las manos y lo levantaba de la cama.

Ron sonrió y la agarro para empezar un suave balanceo. Se veía que ninguno de los dos sabía bailar, pero aún así no pararon de moverse hasta que terminó la canción.

- Muchas gracias… -susurró Ron.

- No tienes que darlas… ahora pertenecemos al mismo grupo, somos amigos, y los amigos hacen este tipo de cosas ¿no?

- Claro… -dijo mientras sonreía forzadamente.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- ¿Miedo?

- Sí, ya sabes… la operación…

- Ah, bueno, un poco sí la verdad… -dijo mientras tragaba saliva.

- Pues no deberías… ya verás como sale todo bien y logran quitarte el tumor.- Hermione miró su reloj y abrió los ojos asombrada. Ya es muy tarde… yo debería de irme a mi habitación… y tú… ¡Deberías de descansar! ¡A dormir ahora mismo! -dijo en tono autoritario.

- Vale, vale… tranquila… -dijo Ron con algo de miedo mientras se dirigía a su cama.

- Bueno… buena suerte… nos veremos mañana… -dijo con una sonrisa esperanzada.

- Sí, nos vemos mañana… -dijo Ron en un susurro. Podía no volver a verla. Mañana, si la operación salía mal, podía estar muerto.

A Ron lo estaban llevando en camilla hacia el quirófano. Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Harry le había dado toda su suerte y le dijo, que mientras estuviera en rehabilitación pensaría en como continuar con el grupo. A la entrada de la puerta del quirófano Molly, la cual, le había acompañado hasta allí le dio un abrazo que casi le deja sin respiración.

- Vale, mamá, estoy bien, va a salir todo bien… -dijo mientras le daba un beso.

- Bueno Ron -dijo el enfermero.- es mejor que vayamos adentro.

- Perdone, pero… ¿puedo ir un momento al baño? -preguntó titubeante.

- Claro que sí, pero apúrate.

Ron se levantó de la camilla y empezó a andar. Una vez que el pasillo terminó y tuvo que girar a la derecha no se lo pensó: corrió. Corrió como nunca había corrido antes. Empezó a saltar a brincar y a correr aún más fuerte, al fin y al cabo, era la última vez que podría correr de esa manera. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la habitación 169. Una vez llegado allí se detuvo en seco y entró lentamente. Allí, tumbada encima de una de las dos camas que había en esa habitación, estaba Hermione durmiendo. Se acercó a ella, le quitó el pelo de la cara y le susurró un tenue "gracias". Salió lentamente de la habitación y echó la última carrera de su vida. Llegó a la sala que daría al quirófano, donde le esperaba el enfermero, la camilla y Molly. Se tumbó allí y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Cuando notó que la camilla empezaba a moverse, los abrió para dirigir una última mirada a su madre mientras, con sus labios pronunciaba dos palabras: "te quiero".

(*)

Molly se dirigió a unos asientos que había justo en frente del quirófano y se sentó allí a esperar. Pensó en Ron, en cómo jugaba en casa al fútbol junto a todos sus hermanos sin descanso… Ninguno había podido venir, debido a que ellos no vivían en Londres ciudad (que era el sitio donde estaba el hospital) si no que, vivían en un pequeño pueblo a varios quilómetros de allí. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le inundaran de lágrimas al pensar que esa mañana, podría perder a su hijo. ¿Perder una pierna? Eso es algo que ya sabían desde un principio, pero si la operación salía mal, Ron podía morir.

- ¿Asustada? -preguntó una voz masculina a su lado.

- ¿Sirius? -dijo Molly mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas.

- El mismo… -dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua a la de Molly.- Oye… sé cómo te sientes… yo pasé lo mismo cuando Harry… -dijo mientras cogía aire.- fue operado. Sé que las palabras que te diga ahora no van a calmar tus nervios ni mucho menos… estoy seguro de que quieres que me calle y todo… -dijo mientras le daba una media sonrisa.- pero si quieres un consejo que de verdad puede ayudarte… te lo doy.

- ¿Un consejo? -dijo Molly mientras se sorbía la nariz. Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- Un consejo, eso he dicho. Sé que ahora no quieres irte de aquí, que quieres estar lo más cerca de él posible, pero Molly, de esa manera, no lo vas a ayudar… Cuando estaban operando a Harry, no me quería marchar de aquí, no me quería mover de esta misma silla.- dijo mientras señalaba la silla en la que estaba sentado.- pero un viejo amigo mía, Albus, me dijo que lo mejor sería ir a la habitación de Harry y ponerme algo suyo.

- ¿Cómo algo suyo? No lo entiendo…

- Una camiseta, una chaqueta… así si que sientes que estás a su lado.- dijo mirándola fijamente.- Sientes su olor gracias a la ropa. Yo no sólo me puse una camiseta, una chaqueta y una gorra de Harry, sino que también cogí una manta con la que se tapa, me tumbé en su cama y me abracé a ella. Así pensaba que estaba con él, que lo abrazaba. Créeme si te digo que es mucho más reconfortante eso, que estar aquí sentada. Si quieres… te acompaño y simplemente estoy allí en la habitación.- Molly le miró fijamente y poco a poco se convenció a si misma de que las palabras que Sirius le decía, tenían que hacer efecto.

- Está bien… -dijo mientras se levantaba. Sirius la imitó y empezaron a andar por el pasillo.- pero… ¿no molestaré a Harry?

- No te preocupes por Harry, está haciendo rehabilitación.

(*)

- ¿Estás nervioso Ron? -le preguntó el doctor mientras una enfermera le colocaba los guantes.

- Un poco… -dijo en apenas un susurro el nombrado.

- ¡Pues no debes de estarlo! ¿Por qué estás nervioso?- "Por si me muero, te fastidia" pensó Ron.

- Bueno, perder una pierna, no debe de ser fácil… ¿no? -contestó en su lugar.

- Ronald… Las perdidas pueden ser ganancias y las ganancias pueden ser pérdidas… piénsalo de ese modo… Ahora, te voy a pedir que pienses en un recuerdo feliz, el más feliz que tengas de toda tu vida.

- Y ¿eso para qué me va a servir? -contestó mientras la enfermera le colocaba la mascarilla con anestesia.

- Para que te duermas pensado en ello y te despiertes pensando en ellos… ahora cuenta desde diez hasta el cero.- Ron pensó en su casa, su familia, sus amigos, a Harry, a Hermione… y en menos de cinco segundos estaba completamente dormido.

(*)

Harry terminó la rehabilitación y un enfermero de prácticas, llamado Oliver le dijo que habían llegado nuevos modelos de piernas y que si quería pasar a verlas. Harry se emocionó mucho puesto que no quería la mítica pierna que te daba por poco dinero, debido a que era muy mala e incómoda. De hecho, Harry la llamaba la pierna "pata palo". Así que en cuanto Oliver le dijo si quería ir a ver nuevos modelos, Harry cogió su silla y asintió emocionado.

- ¿Quién crees que ganará el mundial del año que viene Harry? -le preguntó Oliver, el cual, era un aficionado al fútbol.

- Pues si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea… espero que sea Inglaterra, pero los españoles y los brasileños, van muy fuerte este año…

- Perdona que te interrumpa Harry.- dijo Oliver mientras miraba el final del pasillo.- ¡Angelina! -le gritó a una enfermera, también de prácticas, que llevaba a un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad de Harry en una silla de ruedas.- ¿A dónde te diriges?

- A radiografías con este chico.- le contestó con una sonrisa.- ¿Tú a dónde vas con Harry?

- A ortopedia, a ver si le encontramos una buena pierna ya al piratilla… -dijo mientras sacudía a Harry por los hombros.

- Ya tocaba, ¿no Harry? -dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa dulce.

- Sí, la verdad, tardabais un poco más y ya me crece otra y todo.- dijo con humor.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acabará ya el atasco o seguimos de cháchara? -dijo el chico que llevaba Angelina en tono cortante. Harry le observó bien y rodó los hijos. El chico era rubio, un rubio platinado y de ojos grises.

- Eh, relájate. -le dijo Angelina.- Tómate como si esto fuera un semáforo que está en rojo. Oliver… me puedes acompañar un momento…

- Claro, Harry, espera un momento, ¿sí? -dijo mientras seguía a Angelina.

Harry se giró hacia el rubio y volvió a estructurarlo con la mirada.

- Tú eres nuevo, ¿no? -le preguntó puesto que nunca lo había visto por allí.

- Nuevo… sí, pero dentro de poco seré historia y me iré… -dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Eso decís todos… ¿cómo te llamas? -le dijo intentando ser amable.

- Mira, paso de ti, tengo mi grupo de colegas lleno, paso de ti.

- Joder Angelina -gritó un poco más, mientras que la chica se giraba para mirarlo.- ¿De dónde habéis sacado a este tío? ¿de la planta de los imbéciles? -dijo Harry mosqueado mientras el rubio le fulminaba con la mirada.

- Venga, Harry, déjalo. Tenga lo que tenga, ya se le pasará. -dijo Angelina mientras se acercaba a ellos seguida de Oliver. Ambos, cogieron las sillas de ruedas de los chicos y empezaron a empujarlos, uno al lado de otro. El rubio miró a Harry y sonrió con malicia.

- Tiene que ser una mierda no tener pierna… ¿no? -dijo con malicia. Harry se quedó mirándole fijamente y justo, cuando Oliver iba a tomar el pasillo de la derecha y Angelina el de la izquierda, Harry dijo:

- Tiene que ser una mierda no tener cerebro, ¿no?

(*)

Ron se despertó y poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a luz del sol. ¿Sol? ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Debería de estar en la UCI, allí no había sol, allí estaba todo oscuro… Una vez que se acostumbró a la claridad pudo ver que se encontraba en… una piscina, más concretamente, sentado en un trampolín.

- ¡Hola! -gritó una voz femenina, la cual resonó en toda la piscina. Ron se levantó del trampolín y se pudo la mano encima de la frente, usándola como gorra para que el sol no lo molestara. Encima del trampolín más alto, estaba una chica.

- ¡hola! -gritó Ron de vuelta.- ¿Nos conocemos? -gritó.

- ¡Sí! Bueno, de vista, del hospital.

- ¿Del hospital? ¿San Mungo? Pero… ¿dónde estoy? -preguntó nerviosamente.

- ¡Ven aquí y te lo explico! -gritó la chica risueña. Ron se levantó y empezó a correr en su dirección. ¿correr? Sí, seguía teniendo dos piernas… una vez que llegó allí, se sentó a su lado, al principio del trampolín, con las piernas colgando.- Hola, me llamo Astoria y… hace dos años que estoy en coma. Este, es mí día a día… bueno, vivo aquí siempre.- dijo la chica con voz dulce.

- Pero… ¿qué hago yo aquí? -dijo Ron sin saber muy bien qué decir.- ¿Este es también mi sitio?

- No hombre -dijo Astoria mientras se empieza a reír.- tú aún no tienes sitio porque… no estás en coma, están intentando salvarte. Hum, bueno, ¿Quieres nadar conmigo? Hace mucho tiempo que nado sola y es… algo aburrido ¿sabes?

- Está bien… -dijo Ron pensando que estaba teniendo un sueño de lo más raro.

- Que sepas que el agua, está muy fría eh… -dijo Astoria mientras bajaba las escaleras a un trampolín más pequeño y se tiraba. Ron la siguió y se zambulló en el agua con ella. Estuvieron nadando un rato hasta que se cansaron y se sentaron en la orilla.- oye… pronto volverás… ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

- ¿Un favor? -dijo Ron mientras movía las piernas, las cuales estaban sumergidas debajo del agua.

- Sí… le puedes decir a mi madre… que ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, ¿por favor?

- Pero… ¿es esto real? -dijo Ron mientras abría los ojos como platos.

- Me temo que sí.

- Y si… ¿no me cree? Qué bueno, no es por mal, pero sería lo más normal…

- Dile que no saque la lengua cuando cosa… yo era la única que se lo decía, también le decía que si la seguía sacando, se la iban a robar… así te creerá.- le dijo sonriendo mientras miraba al cielo.- Ya es la hora de que te vayas… ya nos veremos… -dijo mientras le decía adiós con la mano. Ron sintió un frío increíble y de repente, nada. No sintió absolutamente nada. ¿Fue real todo aquello?

(*****)

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a la gente que la leyó y también la gente que se molestó en publicar un comentario. Sinceramente, no me centro mucho en esta página y creo que os he contestado a las tres personas que me dejaron el comentario, pero no estoy segura, así que si me lo podéis decir, os lo agradecería. Un beso y espero que hubierais disfrutado con la lectura.


End file.
